Green Arrow's Little Red
by LittleWhiteAngelWolfPup
Summary: Roy gets turned into a girl. Which turns on Robin, Super boy, and even Kid Flash. Will Roy-I mean Rose have to start over with her life. Green Arrow begins to treat her as in the daughter he never had. Please REVIEW. ;)
1. Roy's a girl?

It had been a long night. Oliver kept an eye out on Star City quietly. It was around patrol, he had worked his ass off that entire night. He seemed really quiet and calm. Nothing's been the same with Roy leaving his wings. He knew he had one choice and that was to let Roy fly on his own.

Minutes turned into hours, nothing was occuring. So, Green Arrow patrolled on the grounds instead. Walking around, although he had heard screaming. "Huh?" he turned over to see shadows moving around.

Rapidly Oliver chased after them, it took him a few minutes to catch up and when he finally did, he saw a girl standing above from a man on the ground covered with blood.

Oliver examined the teenage girl, she looked around sixteen or so, red long hair, freckles, and blue eyes. And what lead him more confused was that she was wearing Red Arrow's suit. Although, it was more tighter and sexy like.

This got Oliver confused and upset. For some reason he wanted to yell at her, but he knew he shouldn't until he knew what was going on. "Roy?"


	2. The birth of Rose Queen

As soon as Oliver got back to his hide out with "Roy", she had been quiet the whole trip. "You sure, your alright Roy?" Oliver turned over to the red head girl. She had a nasty look on her face, she really seemed uninterested in talking to Oliver.

"Roy, I just wanna know what happened so I can help." Oliver looked at the teenage girl. "Okay...fine Ollie, I was kidnapped by some lunatic magician and I ended up getting turned into a girl..." Roy sighed, looking away. "Well, why did they turn you into a girl?" Oliver looked at "Roy".

"Roy" looked quite nervous, she then sighed again, her face was red. "I dont' wanna talk about it..." Oliver looked at her quietly. He then looked at her more. "Well, we can't leave you with nothing to do...so..."

"So what?" "Roy" asked quietly. "Your going to have to change your name and your going to have to stay here in the manor." Oliver ordered, looking at the red head. "Wait...Ollie this isn't a good-"

"Enough," Oliver growled. "And now, you have to refere me to 'Dad' or..." a smirk grew on Oliver's face. "Or Daddy." a few chuckles escaped his mouth. "Roy" was still red and looking still a bit pissed off with Oliver. "Hmm...now what should you be called." Oliver examined "Roy" even more.

"Bitch?" "Roy" mumbled. Oliver just grinned and stared at "Roy". "How bout Rosanne?" he smirked. "How bout...Not the fuck gonna happen." Roy, or now Rose, hissed angrily at Oliver. "Come on, it's only going to be for a little while..." Oliver commented.

Rose only sighed, she still had a blush on her cheeks and her eyes still sparkled with anger. "Fine." she finally surrendedered having Oliver grin. "Ya know, I could spoil you for a while...Rosie."

"Don't push your luck..."


	3. Over-Emotional for a girl

A few weeks later. Roy OR Rose was wearing a pair of jean shorts, a white t-shirt, a red hoodie, along with a pair of running shoes. She seemed quiet and depressed for some reason. Of all the things he had to be, it just had to be a girl!

"Why does this stuff always happen to me..."she sighed. She was sitting on a bench in Mount. Justice's training room. She didn't notice both Wally and Conner staring at her worried. "Umm, Rose are you okay?" the tall, dark, and handsome Super Boy asked the red haired girl. "I'm fine." she grumbled looking away.

"Well, you seem really...out of it." Robin walked over to the three talking. "Hey, Rose what's up?" he asked. Rose stared at all three of them, and her face was completely red. She looked away trying not to blush. "N-n-nothing."

All three boys stared at each-other and then back at Rose. "Are you sure?" they all asked. "Of course, I need some space alright!?" she rushed off, and out of the training room. She was lost in her thoughts but then bumped into Black Canary. "Rose are you-" quickly the red haired girl hugged Black Canary. "I feel too much...Canary what's going on?" she asked the blond for advice sounding very scared.

"I guess, your hormones caught up to you." Black Canary answered awkwardly. "W-What do you mean?" Rose gulped in fear. "Well...I guess I'm going to have to explain that real soon..." Black Canary sounded awkward and grabbed the girl's hand taking her back to Queen mansion.

When they got back. Oliver was sitting on his chair, reading through a newspaper. Dinah quickly took Rose upstairs, and a few moments later. Rose came down looking all grumpy. "Sweetie, are you okay?" Oliver grinned looking up from his newpaper. "Shut-up!" Rose growled at Oliver.

"Let me guess...hormones or something?" Oliver raised an eye-brow only to gain the girl's hiss in return. "A-Alright...I'm going to shut up now..." he looked back down to his newspaper. And a few moments later. Rose was bawling with fear.

"What's wrong now?"

Rose only sniffled a bit and turned away from Oliver. "What did I say?" Oliver asked. "I-I-It's nothing!" she kept crying into a pillow. "Come on, you can tell me Rose." he sat down next to the red-head. Having the girl blush with embarrassment.

"Y-Y-You always...always...treat me like nothing...and I don't even get respect...and..and..."her cries got worse. Oliver wrapped his arms around the girl and patted her on the back.

"Shhh...it's alright. I'm sorry if I did do all those things." he told the girl. He kept rubbing her back til she was soon asleep. "Guess she can't control her hormones." Dinah giggled. "Y-yeah, but are all those things she said...true?" Oliver asked recieving a nod from Dinah.

**PLEASE REVIEW. JUST DO IT SO YOU CAN HAVE NEW CHAPTERS! I really like writing this. SO GIVE ME SOME CUTE IDEAS. Who should try and ask out Roy-I mean Rose. Should Rose be friends with Artemis and M'gann? JUST TELL ME HOW YOU LIKE IT!**


	4. IMPORTANT NOTE PLEASE READ!

**Okay, I would appreciate it if you guys could give me some ideas for this Story. I would also like some more reviews on this story. Tell me what you guys would like. Please Review, favorite, and follow please. :)**


	5. Embarrassment and Surprise!

Rose stared at the boys training, they were lucky they weren't in the state she was in. She was lonely, desperate, and was very embarrassed. She only had the comforts of her shivering and shaking.

"Hey,"

She looked around, and saw M'gann walk float up to her. "Uh, hi..." she whispered faintly. "I know, you used to be a guy...but don't worry, you're still you." M'gann smiled and hugged the red-haired girl. "I-I-I just want to be normal." Rose sighed, and looked away.

"Don't worry, but I am kinda worried about Wally. He hasn't came back from his mission." M'gann explained weakly, and then suddenly, a familiar speedster came into the training room. "Hey guys...Rosie." Wally smirked, and immediately Rose blushed with warmth surrounding her face.

Artemis entered the room, and rolled her eyes listening to Wally. "Wally, shut up, leave the girl out of this." she hissed over to the speedster. "Why, she's cute!" snickered Wally. Rose's face rapidly turned to a tomato red. "Aw, she's blushing."

Rose got up and dashed out the door. She was crying, confused, and hated herself. When she finally reached the beach, she felt better. "I-It's not my fault...is it?" she whimpered to herself. Slowly, foot steps could be head. "WALLY LEAVE ME ALONE!" She cried.

Instead of Wally, it was Kaldur. "I-I'm sorry Roy-Rose, I well, saw what happened," he sighed, and stared at Rose. He walked over to her and sat next to her. "I-It must be hard for you..." he drifted off, and Rose just stared back. "Y-Y-Yeah...although, Wally should know better than to flirt with me...why is he doing it?" she questioned the seventeen year old boy.

"I guess, that's what he does when he sees a beautiful girl like you." he finished, and gazed away from Rose. "B-Beautiful?" she whispered softly, and got up. "I-I need to leave, before I start thinking like a girl more." she began walking away, and decided to head back to Star City.

When Rose got home, Oliver already re-decorated Rose's room. It was painted a light red, it had a white work desk, a few white book cases, a pretty pink rug, and had a large king sized bed with white and red blankets and sheets covering it. "Oh...goodie"

Oliver smirked and hugged his "daughter", "Aw , sweetie do you like it?" he snickered, and kissed her forehead. Immediately what Rose wanted to do was yell, and kick him in the nuts, but she had a small voice saying she shouldn't do it, or else daddy would be mad. "Y-Yes...Daddy." she blushed, and looked down at the floor in embarrassment.

"Good," Oliver patted her head, and left. "W-Why did I say that..." she was lost in her mind, not knowing what she had done or said.

**Again, I was writing in a rush. I really don't want to make this short, but I also wanted a weird kind of cliff hanger. XD PLEASE REVIEW, FAVORITE, AND FOLLOW. I'LL BE USING SOME OF THE IDEAS YOU GUYS/GIRLS GAVE ME. :D :D :D :D **


	6. What's a Period? Part 1

Rose stared at the cold window of her room. She sat silently, being the loner she is, she didn't have anyone near her for the past few days. A knock could be heard at the door, she stood up, and silently walked over to the door looking rather depressed. She placed her hand on the door knob, and turned it to open it up.

Oliver who stood on the outside of the door, smiled, "Hey Rosie, maybe you and I could watch a movie together? you know to have a bonding session?" Oliver smiled, Rose only sighed and looked at the ground. "I-I'm not in the mood." she told him quietly, having him look at her weirded out. "Are you sure?" Rose glared back at him. "OF COURSE I'M FUCKING SURE, NOW, LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!" She slammed the door into Oliver's face.

She ran back to her bed, and began crying. "Are you alright?" Oliver entered the room, only to have Rose throw books at him. "I TOLD YOU TO LEAVE ME ALONE!" she began crying even more, with an angry expression on her face. Oliver nodded and ran out the door.

A few hours later. Connor, Dick, and Wally decided to stop by to vist Rose. "Ya know, I could've done this myself." Wally chuckled, looking at both the other boys. "Well, Oliver wanted us all to come see her, so it must be a problem." Dick glared at Wally. "Yeah right, she probably wants to have sex with all us..."Wally trailed off, and Connor looked at Dick.

"W-What's Sex?" Connor asked out loud, Dick and Wally both looked stunned. "W-Wait didn't Cadmus taught you everything you know? but not...Sex?" Wally gulped, as Dick looked away from them. "Well, what is it?" Connor asked again.

Dick sighed as they finally arrived to Queen Manor. Connor was the first to knock on the door, but accidentally broke the front door in the process. "Next time Supey, I will knock!" Wally announced, Dick sighed. "You would've broken it too, by knocking on it too fast."

When Oliver walked up to them, he said, "Alright, I need you boys to talk to Rose for me." he walked back to the living room without another word. "A-Alright...Let's go talk to her." Wally snickered as the boy ran up the stairs and in the process knocked down Rose's bedroom door. "Oopsies..." Wally sounded nervous.

"WHAT DO YOU GUYS WANT!?" the red-haired girl with blue eyes glared at the trio of boys; Wally was the first to speak. "Uh, Oliver invited us...and told us you had a problem..." Rose growled and threw a book at Wally, having Dick chuckle a bit. "So, Rose what's the problem?"

Rose glared at both the boy of steel and the boy wonder. "THE THREE OF YOU." She hissed and threw a vase at Connor. "T-that didn't even hurt." he nervously said, and Rose rolled her eyes. "No wonder, it didn't work because your made of steel, idiot."

Both Dick and Connor looked at each other. "So, should we try asking nicer?" Connor turned to Dick. "Rose, just tell us your problem, we've known each other since I first became Robin." Dick told the red-haired girl. "I-It's...very...gross...and..." Rose trailed off, and gazed out the window. "I-Is M'gann or...Artemis available?" she stared at the three boys.

"Uh, no."

Rose sighed, and laid on her bed. She was in tears, and she was crying. "What should we do Dick?" Wally whispered into the Boy Wonder's ear. "I-I'm not sure...and I bet it's a girl...problem." Dick responded with a shiver. Both boys looked at each other for a moment. And before Rose could look back at them, they and Connor had already left.

After returning down stairs, they walked up to Oliver. "Um, , I think this...a girl thing." Wally answered nervously. "W-Wait...that would mean...it's...her...umm...time...to..um...cycle." Oliver coughed a bit, sounding nervous and stressed out to the max. "What's a cycle?" Connor looked at all the males surrounding him.

Wally gulped and coughed for a while, "It's...well...a time when girls...hate dudes...and when they do...they kick your ass...the end!" he rushed through it rapidly. "Y-Yes, that's it." Oliver snickered a bit too. "We'll tell you the correct terms later..."Dick turned away still fixing his shade.

This left Connor confused and on the top floor left Rose desperate and depressed. Not knowing what to do they turned to the only person who could help them. Batman.

**I know, funny and confusing. But I wanted to give a bit of funny few chapters, plus someone requested this and I thought it would be funny. :D So, please review and favorite, also follow me! :D :D :D ANY MORE IDEAS FOR HUMOR IN FUTURE CHAPTERS? PLEASE REVIEW IF SO. XD**


	7. What's a Period? Part 2

Soon, after arriving to the Bat cave. Oliver had drove all three boys to the cave. Connor and Wally looked quite nervous and stressed out as did Oliver, Dick seemed content very well and patient. "Bruce!" Oliver shouted, running over to Bruce who was typing on his computer. "What is it Oliver?" Bruce glared over to the man wearing the green suit and mask. "Well, it's about Rose..." he trailed off, and Bruce nodded. "And?"

Oliver gulped and looked up. "She may...be having a bad...trouble...would you know where any of the female ADULT members would be?" Bruce looked stunned and nearly gave a shout. "You only came for advice about women?" he growled at Oliver. "Bruce, if you had a teenage daughter, which you do, what would you do?"

Bruce was lost in his thoughts, and thought about his daughter, Nancy, whom didn't ask Bruce for much except for books and clothes. "Uhh.." Oliver snickered. "Exactly Bruce, we need women, and I don't know where any women are." Bruce looked down at Oliver. "What about Dinah?"

"She left to go see her uncle, and I can't call..." Oliver added and looked away. Bruce and Oliver both gazed at each other for a few moments, and nodded at the exact second. "To the Watchtower!" they both announced. Leaving the three teenagers in the bat-cave. Wally turned over to Dick. "So, who's the bat's mistress?" he asked, and Dick sighed. "Catwoman."

"I knew it!"

"Knew what?" Connor questioned Wally. "That Bats had the hots for cats." Wally answered proudly. Dick looked around, and then saw Wally looking around the bats computer. "W-What are you doing?" he questioned the speedster. "Trying to find playboys, if the bats has any." the speedster answered while speeding around and around trying to find anything.

Connor began looking around himself and found nothing. "What exactly is a playboy?" he asked Dick. "It has a magazine full of girls." Dick responded embarrassedly.

~Meanwhile in the WatchTower~

Oliver and Bruce quickly ran into the meeting room, and pulled Wonder Woman or Diana into the room rapidly . "Alright Bruce, why am I here?" Diana asked Bruce who wore his suit. "It's something Oliver wanted to ask you." he pushed Oliver in front of him.

"Well...?"

"C-Could you teach...Roy...or now Rose...on how to be a...female?" he nearly choked while saying it. Wonder Woman then nodded her head. "Maybe, I shall take her to Themyscira?" she announced calmly, having both Oliver and Bruce nod.

~Meanwhile with Rose~

She couldn't believe she was on a girl's period, she's heard of them from Artemis and Zatanna, but she never thought it'd hurt so much, that she literally wanted to kill herself. Although, she's also heard it was for a limit of time, so she presumed that it maybe a few hours, but she was wrong. It's been two days, and still she ached and ached. Why was being a girl so hard? she kept asking herself.

After a while, a knock was on the door, and she walked over to answer. And she found Diana Prince on the outside and there was also Oliver. "I have an answer your problems Rose." he smiled a bit. And soon enough, Diana took Rose to Themyscira.

**Rushed through this one. XD Review, follow, favorite, and like. Give out any ideas if you like. And even put some ideas that don't relate to Roy being a chick. XD Thanks for reading. More coming your way! :D**


End file.
